Ale jaja na budowie
Chris: Witam was z powrotem. Dzisiaj zadanie będzie pełne: akcji, wybuchów, spisków, miłości i oczywiście mnie. Oglądacie Totalną Porażkę Plac Budo... Pomocy!!! Chris porwało stado kur, które pojawiło się naglę. Prowadzący szybko wrócił. Nagle pojawił się Chef cały poszarpany i zmęczony. Niósł jakąś kartkę, którą podał dla Chrisa. Chef: Jedna z kur miało do w dziobie. Chris wziął i przeczytał kartkę. Chris: To sto razy lepsze niż moje. Prowadzący idzie, a kamera podąża za nim. W końcu Chris podchodzi do Larrego, a za nim widać dynamit. Chris: Sorry Larry, dzisiaj nie będzie zabawy dynamitem. Tak czy inaczej zaczynamy Totalną Porażkę Plac Budowy. (intro) Domek Architektów Panuję niezręczna cisza, którą przerywała tylko piosenka grana przez Trenda. Zoey(p.z): Cameron odpadł. Nie wierzę że to on nas sabotował. Scott znowu coś kręci. Do tego ta okropna muzyka Trenda. Jest coraz gorzej. Brody: Nie ma co tak siedzieć w milczeniu. Musimy o czymś pogadać. Tom: Mój ziomek ma rację. Scott: Hej! Od kiedy bloger modowy używa słów, typu: ziomek. Scott(p.z): Muszę udawać miłego, by nie naprali podejrzeń. Muszę pozbyć się Zoey. Ona jedyna z mojej drużyny mnie zna i na pewno wcześniej czy później pozna moje zamiary. A na razie, zabawmy się. Zoey: Trend zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoja muzyka w niczym nie pomaga. Trend: A w czym ci przeszkadza? Zoey(gniewnie): W czym?! We wszystkim! Jest okropna!!! Wyrazie obrażony Trend, wychodzi. Zoey(p.z): Przyznaje, że dałam się ponieść emocją. Tyler: Spokojnie. Dzisiaj na pewno będzie super, bo co nas może czekać? Domek Budowniczych W tym domku jest zupełnie inaczej. Wszyscy skaczą, bawią się i coś piją. Ezekiel: Wygraliśmy, wygraliśmy!!! Ezekiel(p.z): Wiem, że to dopiero czwarty odcinek, ale nigdy nie doszedłem tak daleko. Leshawna: Rock z skąd wytrzasnąłeś oranżadę Helenka? Rock: Udało mi się przemycić. Jacqes: Lepsze to nic jedzenie Chefa. Wszyscy zaśmiali się. Chris: Zapraszam na śniadanie. Stołówka Przy swoich stołach siedzieli już wszyscy. Chris: Witam was. Dzisiaj wyjątkową objaśnię wam zadanie przy śniadaniu. Ezekiel: Nie mogę zjeść tej papki. Najadłem się oranżadą. Chef: Co?! Czym się najadłeś?! Chef pierzę z pod lady karabin pinballowy. Kucharz strzelił w Ezekiela a ten uciekł ze stołówki. Po sekundzie wrócił. Ezekiel: Czemu na zewnątrz jest pełno kur? Chris: To część waszego zadania. Wrót tych tysiąca kur, każda drużyna musi znaleźć jedną z logiem ich drużyn pod piórami. Tyler: Mamy być wśrót kur?! Tyler uciekł w stronę kuchni. Chris: Kto by się spodziewał? No nic, start. Budowniczy wybiegli od razu, jednak Architekci zostali. Architekci Scott(p.z): Muszą myśleć, że jestem ich przywódcą. Zdobędę zaufanie tamtej czwórki, a Zoey pozbędę się przy najbliżej okazji. Scott: Ok, plan jest taki: Zoey ty uspokój Tylera, a ja i reszta poszukamy tej kury. Budowniczy Budowniczy są już gotowi do akcji. Jacques: Plan jest prosty rozdzielimy się. Ja pójdę z Rockem, a wy jak chcecie. Leshawna: Chwila, a ciebie kto uczynił szefem. Jacques: A masz lepszy pomysł? Leshawna: No, dobra rozdzielmy się. Jacques i Rock odeszli. Ezekiel: No to musimy iść razem. Leshawna: Zbadaj. Leshawna odeszła, zostawiając Ezekiela. Ezekiel po chwili namysły również odszedł brodząc w kurach. Kuchnia Zoey: No chodź Tyler. Tyler: Nie. Nie chcę. Zoey: Proszę, kury nic ci nie zrobią. Tyler: Słyszałaś to? To gdakanie? Zoey: To będzie długi dzień. Architekci Reszta drużyny chodzi i łapie każdą kurę która się nawinie. Trend: To nie ta. Scott: To nie ma sensu. Tutaj jest ze tysiąc kur. Brody: Zobaczcie! Gdzie niej spojrzeć biało. Tom: Te gdakanie doprowadza mnie do szału. Scott: Tak sobie myślę, a co jeśli kura jest w środku jakiegoś budynku? Tom i Brody, sprawdzę to. Tom i Brody odeszli. Jacques i Rock Jacques: Przypomnijmy plan. Rock: Pozbyć się Leshawny. Jacques: Grzeczny chłopiec. I jeszcze jedno. Ostatnie wyzwanie Architekci przegrali ponieważ...? Rock: Z tego co wiem, Cameron ich sabotował. Jacques: Właśnie nie. Cameron jest za miły. Muszą mieć innego sabotażystę. Musimy się nim zająć od razu po szaleniu drużyn. Rock: Dlaczego? Jacques: Po może nam przeszkodzić. I nie polecam wiązać z nim sojuszu. Jacques(p.z): Tak jak było z Kadetkami. Rock: Ok. A teraz szukajmy tej kury. Ezekiel Ezekiel idzie wyraźnie smutny. Ezekiel(p.z): Znowu mnie zostawili. Super. Chłopak szedł dalej, aż nagle się o coś potknął. Wziął to coś to ręki i spojrzał. Była to kura z ich logiem. Nagle usłyszał wybuch. Ezekiel: Lepiej już iść. Tom i Brody Kumple wychodzili z swojego domku. Brody: To był ostatni budynek. Już więcej nie ma kryjówek. Tom: Cicho! Słyszę gdakanie. Dochodzi z tamtej betonowej rury. Zawodnicy podeszli tam i zobaczyli kurę z ich logiem. Nagle ponownie słychać wybuch. Tom: Taki sam jak wcześniej. Brody: Pospieszmy się! Miejsce Zbiórki Chris: Wzywać ich, czy nie? Nagle przybiega Zeek z resztą drużyny, którą rozpierał po drodze. Chris: O macie kurę, ale... Wtedy przybiegają Architekci, bez Zoey i Tylera. Chris: Skorą i wy macie kurę, to powiem że... Przerwały mu rozmowy. Chris: Cicho!!! No tak lepiej. Kury są liczone, ale czeka was inne "wyzwanie". Lerry się zbuntował i atakuję dynamitem. Nagle za płotu wyskakuje Larry z gdaką, na głowie. ''Ciąg dalszy na zstąpi '' Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki As'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Placu Budowy